


The Replacement

by Hylias_Kingdom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), More tags to be added, More to be revealed - Freeform, Other, blue diamonds court, pink diamonds court, pink yellow blue and white are like sisters, white diamonds court, yellow diamonds court
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylias_Kingdom/pseuds/Hylias_Kingdom
Summary: A quick au fic I hope to actually finish this time... kms welpAu where yellow is done grieving and decides to take it upon herself to stop the others grief by creating something or someone new





	1. Let’s get started then

~~set 1,500 years before the current events of the show in an alternate timeline ~~

Yellow Diamond after much consideration had built a new extraction chamber, and was about to risk her power to ensure it went to good use.

“Pearl, please call Blue, and tell her to meet me at the entrance to my building.” Said Yellow Diamond  
“Yes, My Diamond” said Yellow Pearl

“Hello, this is the Blue Diamond, Diamond line” said Blue pearl when she answered “This is, Yellow Pearl, and My Diamond told me to inform you that she would like Blue Diamond to meet her at the entrance to Her building”  
“I will inform her” responded Blue Pearl

°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°  
Later that same day  
°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°

Blue Diamond was walking towards yellows building and passed by the soon to become ruins of her younger sisters building and a pang of sadness passed through her that made her stop for a minute…

“Oh pink, how it feels like yesterday you had just emerged and we commissioned this to be built” she said “oh how time flies,” she said as she continued walking

As she reached her destination she noticed Yellow was already waiting for her standing outside “ Ah Yellow, what is it that caused you to need me here on this fine day” Blue said “Thank you for coming Blue, I’ve had this marvellous new room added to my building, and I would like to show you it” 

“Well let’s go then Yellow, I do not have all day” she said as her and yellow started walking toward the new addition 

When they arrived it look like a normal sitting room except it had a raised up era 3 insignia on the ground Blue took note of this and said “I still can’t believe she’s gone” yellow rolled her eyes and said “Well she is, and we cannot keep pretending she isn’t” while she smirked to herself 

When yellow and blue sat down facing each other on the opposing benches the room started to fill with a heavy warm fog like substance 

Yellow took the opportunity to say “Here’s the secret feature the chamber to help relax I’ve added a steam effect” 

°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°

Yellow starts to hum the opening notes to a song and begins to sing

“Sometimes I justify the words I spill  
Like spitting ambers they spoke and kill  
Outside my troubles are colder”

Unwittingly Blue starts to relax not knowing that the rooms steam had properties in it that could put gems to sleep and the only way to stop it was to sing

Yellow continues singing  
“But in these eyes the melody smolders  
I know the whispers they hurt sometimes  
They swell and fracture my vital light  
But can't you see the sanity in my epiphany”

Blue and Yellows essence starts to drip and puddle at the floor as Blue slowly falls asleep 

“Let me cure these blackened hearts  
Let me show you one last time  
Let me show you one last sign  
You can find it”

Yellow stands and walks towards blue while she continues singing  
“I can say that I can change the world  
But if you let me  
I can make another world for us”

She bends down and places a kiss on blues forehead and presses a button on the wall which causes all the liquid pooled on the ground was sucked out of the room

She says “Come now sis, it’s not time to be sleepy” she shakes Blue awake and says “You have work to do” Blue jumped up and said “What time is it, I’m going to be late” and rushes out of the room

Yellow smirked and summons a screen and types a number “Pearl was all the liquid gathered in the tank” she says “Yes, my Diamond”

“Perfect…”

°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°  
End of Chapter One  
°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°


	2. Injection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow goes to a planet in pinks old galaxy to inject a new gem

“Perfect, now let's get a move on we don’t have much time” says Yellow while starting to walk towards the launch bay 

She begins to get into the yellow arm shaped ship while her pearl carries the tube shaped container full of non-mixing yellow and blue liquids.

After everything is done being loaded into the ship Yellow has her pearl mark the destination as a not finished colony just past pinks old colony

This particular planet has a weird form of precipitation in the form of gems, and multiple rings just like homeworld 

As the whole takes off she says to her pearl “Now let them say I wasn’t mourning” as she pulls out a heart shaped pink gem

°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°  
Time skip  
°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°

As they arrive on the planet yellow looks at her fragile pearl and says “I think it best if I do this alone”

Her pearl jumps startled and speedily says “B-but my diamond it may be dangerous” “Yes pearl that's exactly why i cannot allow you to go with me, do not make me make that an order” responded yellow

Yellow starts to grab the tube and the injector they brought with them she unscrews the lid to the tube and drops the pink gem in

She begins to drive the injector to a cliff face where she has it placed halfway up the 65ft cliff face where it’s starts the process of infusing the gem with the essence of her and Blue.

As the liquid swirls around with the gem it begins to glow pink and she knows it’s time to start injecting it so she presses the big red button that will shoot all of the liquid inside and the gem deep into the planet's crust

“There, that should be great” she smirks and walks away back towards the giant yellow arm

“Pearl our mission was a success now all that’s left is to wait” Pearl looks up obviously had been crying for her diamond and says “Is there anything we can do to make it so if she emerges she’ll be able to contact us?”

Yellow looks down contemplating those words “Actually yes there is” she walks over to the spare warp pad left at the abandoned docking station and lifts it and begins to carry it over towards the cliff face where she drops it and realizes she forgot to remove the injector from the wall

She reaches up and pulls the injector down and goes back to her ship and says “there it’s done now let’s just go back to homeworld before we’re reported missing”

°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°  
End of chapter 2  
°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°°=•=°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gem I mentioned is here:
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/12NfJ059BSY8OMCcAPCwuxtfJ2K24UJWu/view?usp=drivesdk
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying the story thus far!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow sings Renaissance(From “Medici: Masters of Florence”) by Paulo Buonvino & Skin
> 
> Link to video:
> 
> https://youtu.be/TETgHZf6ho0


End file.
